Anakin and the Christmas Ham
by TCTrent45
Summary: Requested by AquaDiamond-Girl. Anakin burns the Christmas ham and must find a new one for the Jedi Council.


**Coruscant, **

**Christmas Day: **

"No, no, no, no, no!" Anakin screamed as he ran through the Jedi Temple as fast he could. He gained many questionable looks from onlookers as he ran. He reached his room, which had black smoke coming from the door. It worsened once he opened up the door. He was engulfed in a black cloud and nearly coughed up a lung.

Ahsoka stepped out into the hall with her arms folded. Once Anakin recovered, he looked at Ahsoka and noticed that she was wearing a gas mask. She took it off, revealing her annoyed expression.

"You forgot about the ham." Ahsoka stated bluntly.

Anakin rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah..." He tried to think of something to say. Ahsoka continued.

"You're lucky that I was around contain the explosion and put out the fire."

Anakin stared at her with wide eyes. "It...exploded?"

"Yes, it did." Ahsoka went back in the room and came out seconds later with a container in her hand. "You put gasoline in cooker." Anakin lowered his head. "Why do we even have gasoline in our room?!"

"I went through a pyro phase..." he almost whispered. Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm not even going to question how you got this mixed up with whatever you were trying to add to the ham. I'm sure you know what you have to do now." Ahsoka glared at him.

"Find a new ham?"

Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

**Sometime Later...**

"_This is hopeless..._" Anakin thought as he trudged down the streets of Coruscant. He has been searching for hours for another ham, but he hasn't been able to find one. All of the stores were sold out. "The council's going to kill me if I can't find another ham," he said out loud.

"A ham, you say?" a familiar accented voice said next to him. Anakin turned to see Hondo, Cad Bane, and Ziro the Hutt standing there holding containers.

"Hondo? Bane? Ziro? What ar-, wait, Ziro, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"This isn't canon," Ziro stated.

"Hmm...okay then. But what are you doing here?" Anakin asked suspiciously while reaching for his lightsaber. Bane took a step forward.

"We sensed that you were in trouble, so we brought you gifts. This is a one time thing, Jedi, don't get used to it." With that, they put their gifts down in front of Anakin.

"_They're giving gifts...to me of all people. Something doesn't add up._" he thought.

"Well, don't just stand there, open them!" Hondo shouted. Anakin shook his head and cleared his mind. He started with Hondo's gift. Carefully, he began to open it and reached inside the box. He pulled out a small teddy bear.

"...Really?" Anakin asked.

"It was either that or coupons!" Hondo shouted. "Take it or leave it!"

Anakin shook his head and began to open Bane's gift, but stopped when he heard a beeping noise. "Uhh, Bane."

"What?"

"Your present's beeping."

Bane's eyes moved from side to side rapidly. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Presents do that all the time."

At that moment, a robotic voice came from the gift. "_**Sixty minutes until detonation**_."

"...It's a teddy bear with a bomb inside of it, isn't it?"

"No it isn't!" Bane insisted.

"Right..." Anakin proceeded to open up the last present. "It's...it's a cooked ham!"

"I thought we all agreed on teddy bears," Hondo said.

Bane crossed his arms. "He's a Hutt. Food is probably what they give and receive all the time!"

"Hey, was that a fat joke?!" Ziro exclaimed.

"What do think, genius?" Bane asked sarcastically. "Skywalker, am I right or-," Bane stopped mid-sentence. Anakin had vanished.

"He left without saying thanks?" Hondo said unbelievingly. "What a jerk!"

Bane held up his hand. "Hold on, there's a note." He picked a piece of paper off the ground.

It read, "Thanks for the ham! P.S. I might have a use for your gift, Bane. :) Love, Anakin."

They were silent for a moment.

"Love?" they all asked at the same time.

* * *

**Back at the Temple...**

The council had gathered around a table to have Christmas dinner. They were ready to eat, but had yet to bring ham.

"Where is Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked, obviously irritated. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Ahsoka had been trying to keep them occupied, but she began to worry.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now," she reassured them.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Windu nearly shouted. "Obi-Wan, go find him." Obi-Wan simply nodded and went to search for Anakin.

"_This is bad,_" Ahsoka thought. "_If he isn't back soon, this could end up like the Pie Day tragedy._"

In an instant, however, Anakin burst through the door. "Did anyone order one delicious ham?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted at once. Anakin was a bit taken back by this. He went ahead and put the ham on the table.

"Begin this feast, we finally can," Yoda announced.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. "For a while there, I thought you weren't going to pull through. Where did you get the ham though? You would think that most of the stores would sold out by now."

Anakin gave a small smirk. "Let's just say I had some unexpected help." Ahsoka rolled eyes just as Obi-Wan re-entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, partially out of breath. "I'm glad you actually cam through for us."

"Is it really that hard to believe that I did something right for once?" Anakin asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted again. Anakin just sighed.

"By the way," Obi-Wan continued. "What's the gift on bed? It said it was from you, but it seems to be beeping..." Right then, a rumbling sound could be heard somewhere else in the temple.

"...ANAKIN!"

* * *

_**I'm a bit late with this story, but it's still the thought that counts. :).**_

_**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
